How To Capture An Officers Heart By Deviance
by NOOO COULSOOON
Summary: AU- Arthur is a cop and Ivan's a criminal, written for a prompt. Enjoy.


**AN:** Written in reference to this( post/53062809118/human-au-where-england-is-a-police-officer-and) post on Tumblr(while i do have an account on Tumblr I don't know how to use the piece of crap) Hope it's ok. :-/

* * *

How To Capture An Officers Heart By Deviance

Their first meeting was when Arthur had just transfer from one precinct to another. It was his first night and both he and his partner, Alfred, who Arthur had grown a quick dislike to his rash personality and his hero complex. Yet Arthur could not help feeling parental towards the younger officer. They had stopped two individual's who had been acting suspicious, one was found to have drugs, while the other was known for having connections to the Russian mafia. Alfred was dealing with Gilbert Beilschmidt, the older brother of an officer in their precinct.

Arthur had to arrest one Ivan Braginski. Alfred had expected a fight, Ivan was never one to go down quietly. Yet he was surprised. "Turn around, hands behind your back you are being taken in for questioning." Arthur stated, his British accent, which held an air of authority, seemed to interest the Russian who raised an eyebrow. The Brit's posture was one of 'I am taking none of your shit, do as I say or I will use my taser at best, shoot you at worst'.

"Ah, Английский, да?" The Russian turns and holds his hands behind his back willingly. "What is your name? You are new, да?" He asks, and as the new officer clips the handcuffs into place, the Russian grabs one of his wrists.

Arthur glares at the Russian. "Officer Kirkland." Is the tight reply. The chuckle Arthur received was dark, yet childish. In a quick movement the Russian was facing the Brit, leaning his body down so he was closer to the smaller man's height.

Now they both could get a better look at the other. Ivan is tall, sandy blond hair half covering his smouldering purple eyes. The Russian's nose sticks clearly out from under the hair. There is a pale pink scarf that is covering the Russian's neck, a long brown trench coat and grey trousers with dark brown boots complete his appearance. Arthur on the other hand was shorter that the criminal by a good few inches. His messy blond hair does little to cover his thick eyebrows. The eyes that stare at the Russian are green holding little emotions. He was in a police uniform, a british one. White shirt with black and white pads on the shoulders. His trousers were black as were his shoes and he had a truncheon and radio strapped to his hip.

Ivan could not help but think of one word. Cute.

"Must you be so cold, товарищ? Ivan Braginski nice to meet you офицер Киркланд." Ivan grins, his purple eyes gleaming. If the officer was scared by the intimidating Russian, he didn't show it. This made Ivan smile, even as he was lead to the police car, he was going to have some fun with Officer Kirkland and he knew it.

/

It had been a couple of months since their last encounter. Ivan had been in a fight with another well known face to the police. Vash Zwingli was a trigger happy criminal, not one to take kindly to those who invade his personal space, work or home. The Russian Mafia had been doing deals and other criminal activity in Vash's street for a good week now and he had finally caught one.

The responding officers were Francis Bonnefoy and Ludwig Beilschmidt. Ludwig had been given a black eye by Ivan who he had dealt with while Francis had pepper sprayed Vash. Vash was difficult to deal with and Francis was not known for being the bravest so the pepper spray was overlooked. When the officers were drunk enough at a party it would be brought up and Francis would be thoroughly embarrassed.

Arthur was in the hallway when Ludwig brought Ivan in. "Ah, Kirkland, could you hold on to Braginski while I book him in for the night for assault." Ludwig called to the Brit who had been trying to get a drunk Allistor to go home and stop causing him trouble while he worked.

"Of course." Arthur turned from his drunk brother to the Russian, who looked rather pleased, despite the bruises and cuts he had. When Allistor started to hit on the receptionist again he grabbed the redhead and dragged him towards the door ordering the Russian before he did so. "You stay there." Then tuned back to his brother. "Allistor go home."

"But, Artie!" The Scot whines. "I jus' wanna play!" Arthur managed to force the Scottish man through the door as Dylan arrives to collect him. "Dylan! Artie's beenin a meanie!" Allistor claims as he clung to the oldest Kirkland sibling.

"Sorry Arthur, I'll keep a closer eye on him." The Welsh accent calls after him as he enters the precinct again. When he does Ivan is smirking.

"Arthur, Артур... It suits you." The Russian lets the name roll off his tongue in both English and his mother tongue. Arthur scowls at him.

"That's officer Kirkland to you Mr. Braginski. Don't you forget that." Arthur growls as Ivan simply smiles and ignores him.

"Ah, still being cold, Артуp, was that you brothers?" The twitch he received at the question was enough of an answer. "So they are. Allistor and Dylan. Odd, you seem to have different accents. Why is that?" Ivan hums.

"None of your business, Braginski, don't make me book you for another night." Is the officers harsh reply. Ivan smiles, happy at how he can get under the officers skin easily. This officer was intriguing to him.

It was then Ludwig returned and lead the Russian to the cell for the night. In the morning Ivan was released.

/

Their third main encounter was when a big hit was pulled off, going wrong as innocents were killed. Ivan had not been any part of it the police later find, or more precisely find too little evidence to pin any blame on him. It was a year since their first meeting and Ludwig was struggling with Alfred to get the Russian in cuffs.

It was when the two could not hold him and he made a dash for it Arthur managed to block his exit. His hands on his hips and the trademark scowl on his face. "Where are you going Braginski?" Arthur demands. Ivan smiles, wiping the blood from his face, he had been up close when the target had been hit.

"Nowhere now you are here." Ivan winks as he holds his arms out for the policeman to cuff. The office can not stop the faint blush that spreads over his face.

"Oh, that was not the impression I got from how you were fighting my colleagues." Arthur grabs the taller man's wrists and yanked it behind his back, forcing the Russian to turn. The Russian allowed the Brit to manhandle him as he arrests him. "You know the drill, you're being taken to be questioned, anything you say can be used against you, same old, same old." Arthur muttered as he tightened the cuffs.

The dark childish chuckle is the only response he receives. It was the next day after a long and fruitless time trying to find evidence against Ivan that they let him go. Arthur was making sure the cell was clean for the next person when he found it.

A scrap of paper laid innocently on the bed. Frowning Arthur unfolded it. It read 'Aртуp, позвоните мне' with a phone number and under the number was 'любите свою преступника'. Arthur raised an eyebrow wondering what it could mean. It was later with the help of google translate he understood.

'Arthur, call me anytime. Love your criminal.' Arthur had felt his face redden. "Bloody Russian's." Arthur mumbled under his breath as he screwed the paper up and dumped it in the bin.

/

Over the course of the next year they saw each other at multiple points. Mainly because it became obvious that Ivan did not play up with Arthur, Ivan could willingly be arrested only by Arthur and he tended to be easier to handle if the English officer was dealing with him.

It was when the Russian actual approached the officer and held out his arms they knew something was up. "You will want to take out what I have in my left pocket." Ivan smiled. Arthur slowly reached into the pocket and frowned as he retrieved the item.

"Wha-!" The other officer, Francis, was ready to aim his taser if needed but Arthur's exclaim was due to what the item was. A pair of handcuffs with green fur on them. "Why...?" The officer's face is bright red as he held the cuffs at an arms length. Arthur was not sure he wanted an answer to his question.

"Well they matched your eye's and I was wondering if you would like to be 'questioned' by me sometime." Ivan eyes gleamed as he smiled a very far from innocent smile. The officer splutters at the obvious suggestion and tried to glare, but it was ruined by the furious red that painted his face. "You are cute when you blush."

Arthur shoved the cuffs back into the Russian's pocket. "I-I... Let us do our work!" Arthur demanded. "If you have not done anything then I can not arrest you!" Arthur pointed out.

Ivan chuckled at this leaning into the officers personal space. "How about when you are out of uniform, да. You would look good with no clothes in these cuff on and spread on my bed. Попрошайничество." Ivan husked into the brits ear. Of course loud enough for Francis to hear.

"W-w-wha... G-get away from me!" Arthur yelled when he finally found his voice. "Don't give me a reason to book you!" Arthur growls as he shoves the Russian away and storms off, Francis in pursuit laughing as he did so.

Arthur was never going to live this down.

/

The next meeting between the two was not so light hearted. Now Ivan had not had anything to do with the shootout going on in the streets, he had been on his way to a pick up of drugs left by a well paid supplier that would later turn up dead and with no cash. He heard the shots before he saw anything.

"Officer down!" Is the yell that follows the first shot along with a symphony of screams. Ivan had ducked down behind a car, turning to see the source of the panic. It made his blood run cold. Officer Arthur Kirkland was down.

The bullet was lodged into his shoulder and the next shot to ring our embedded itself into his side. Oh, Ivan was going to murder the sod that did that. Blood was gushing from the wounds and Arthur was in pain, eyes screwed shut and teeth clenched.

He was out in the open, downed and bleeding out. To put it in simple terms he was fucked. None of the officers around were close enough and all near by civilians had made a dash for it. So Ivan decided it was down to him to save his Officer.

It was quick, Ivan opened a car door, the driver having fled when the shots rang out, to provide some more cover for them and dragged the smaller blond behind the car. "Aртуp! Stay awake." He orders as he pulls the officer so he is out of shower of bullets dousing the street in loud, shrill bangs and fearful screams.

Arthur finds the order almost impossible to follow, as he is in so much pain and he was losing so much blood. Arthur's ears are ringing and his mouth was full of copper. The smell of gunpowder and blood clogged his senses. Arthur blinked as he tried to focus on the person leaning over him. He frowned. "I...Iv-van?"

Ivan looks at the officers face when he hears his name. It is little more than a wheeze. He smiles as reassuring as he can and unwraps his scarf from around his neck. It reviles multiple scars on his neck and bruises as well. Carefully the Russian rips it in half to using a pocket knife.

"Talk, it will help you stay conscious." Ivan says as he lifts the officer and starts to use half the scarf to bandage his shoulder wound.

"Wh... what are you do... doing here?" Arthur whimpers as his shoulder burns. "Why... helping me?" Once Ivan finishes with his shoulder he moves to his side to cover that wound as well.

"I will not be able to tease you if you were dead." Ivan lifted the smaller male so he was leaning against his chest and peaked at what was going on. The bullets were still firing but with less frequency. "Tell me about your brothers." He spoke softly.

"Alister... drinks. Dylan's oldest. Connor... our sister's... twin, Graine and him... fight lots." Arthur can barely keep his eyes open. "Your... fa..mily?"

Ivan smiles slightly and complies. "Two sisters. One older and one younger. We have our differences but we still love each other." Ivan looked for the nearest officer and spotted the American who was pissing himself while trying to seem brave. Ivan groans at the sight of the younger man. Arthur was practically unconscious by now.

Ivan pulled the officer with him to the American, leaving them before he could be stopped, he still had his own job to do.

"Jones! Get Kirkland to safety! Now!" Ludwig?

"G-got it!" Alfred?

"Officer Kirkland can you hear me?" Who?

Silence.

It was still and quiet when Arthur opened his eyes next. He was lying on a soft bed in a white room. Belatedly he noticed the machines and tubes connected to his body and worked out he was in a hospital. Turning his head to the side a blur of yellow and red caught his eye. Forcing his focus on the object he recognised it as a vase full of sunflowers and red roses.

Frowning the officer lent up, feeling dizzy, reaching over to the card pinned to the stem of one of the flowers. He leant back onto the bed and pried open the envelope. It was in a familiar handwriting.

'Aртуp, my sunflower, get well soon. They will be taken care of. любите I.' The words were written on a small purple card in the same script as the writing that was left in the cell for him. 'I'... Ivan.

The memories came flooding back. The call of suspicious activity and the lookout. Then the pain and sound of the shot. He was downed, two shots and he had been pulled behind a car...

Ivan had saved him.

/

Ivan was smiling from behind his air mask. Arthur stood holding a bunch of Sunflowers. The officer gives the Russian a flat look, walking towards the bedside and laying the flowers down. "How on earth did you get into such a state Braginsky?" Arthur asks as he starts to place the sunflowers in a empty vase on the side.

The Russian chuckles and reaches out to grab Arthur's arm, pulling the other closer to him. Ivan yanks his air mask down and forces his lips against the others. Arthur yelped allowing Ivan to take advantage of his mouth. Arthur tries to pull away, but ends up straddling the Russian.

When they separated the Russian started to mumble into the Englishman's neck. "Я люблю тебя, быть одним со мной, пожалуйста." The officer was blushing and trying to wriggle free. It however was starting to seem useless. Ivan was smiling 'oh-so-innocently' at him. Arthur huffed as he accepted his fate for the moment, to be forced to straddle the Russian criminals waist.

"You're a bugger, you know that Braginsky?" The Brit purposely pushed the others face away when he tried to kiss him again. "What did you say?" Ivan chuckles, managing to force Arthur into another kiss. Arthur whimpers as Ivan starts to force Arthur's pants down, the officer having to literally force the others hands away. "Not in a hospital!" Arthur hisses.

"Be one with me." Is the growl Arthur receives. The officer glared yanking his trousers back into place and slipped from the bed. Arthur steps so he is out of Ivan's reach. Arthur sighed as he tried to ignore the other.

"I would like to point out our professions clash a little too much." Arthur sounds oddly disappointed. Ivan watched the officer as he stood staring out of the window. "I doubt either of us will be willing to change."

The rest of the visit was mostly silent.

/

Arthur stood in his kitchen making some tea in his PJ bottoms, his wounds were hurting if he covered them with a top, he subconsciously touched them.

Arthur had been on medical leave, he had not seen the Russian for a couple of weeks. The brit tried to tell himself that he was not lonely. He was trying not to feel like he missed Ivan. It was then Arthur had to stop and think when the criminal changed from Braginsky to Ivan.

A knock at his door and he dragged himself from his kitchen to the door, forgetting he was only in his PJ bottoms. He opened the door to find a tall Russian staring down at him. He jumped back, how on earth did he know where he lives!

Ivan smiles softly. "Hello, Артур. I brought you a present, you like tea, da?" Ivan said as he held out the packet of tea leaves and a box. Arthur frowned softly as he accepted the presents, his brain told him to turn Ivan away yet he let him in anyway.

"How do you know where I live?" Arthur asks as he places the bag of tea leaves down and opens the box, pulling out an old fashion tea cup with a sunflower on it. There was also a saucer for the cup. "Thank you."

Ivan shrugs as he takes off his coat, laying it over the sofa in Arthur's living room. "I have my ways." He states as he moves over to the British man and softly trails his hand over the wounds. When Arthur doesn't move Ivan smiles and kisses the other slowly. Arthur softly pushes Ivan, so he stops and shakes his head at him.

"I told you th-" Arthur starts but is cut off by Ivan, who kisses him again and hugs the Brit as close as he can.

When he breaks the kiss he nuzzles at Arthur's neck. "I know what you said, yet I want to try. If you are willing to help me change." Ivan smiles as he chuckles. "I can be your prisoner, like old times, da?"

Arthur blushes and smacks the Russian at the implications, but finds he can't find a part of him that is willing to argue with that statement.


End file.
